Drop the Ball Watch the Ball Drop
by Vanessa S. Quest
Summary: Happy New Years (2005) Weiss always has a lot of things on their mind-- and usually it has nothing to do with holidays, after all they have their missions. Sometimes, though, those missions are more personal than actual. Warnings for Fluff-poisoning.


Of all the horrible luck, Aya swore inwardly. They just had to have Weiss go on mission today, the most bustling time, with the most people out and about, AND IN THE BUSIEST AREA in Tokyo on New Years Eve, Shinjuku.

Was it bad enough that they had to kill some dynamite expert? That he already blew up one building to coioncide with fireworks? That the whole business area was set up to do just the same? NO! The cronies of this psycho also found a way to seperate the brawn from the brains... well, at least technical support. Omi was somewhere in the middle of this crowd, hurt, being hunted down, and trying to hide any of this from outsiders who'd try to help him then turn him in, most likely.

Aya raced through the siege of corpses trying to do anything to find a way to spot Omi. Going from site to site trying to spot the explosives and their personal little chibi bomb-squad... he managed to find Omi at long last, but apparently his fickle wind of good fortune decided to change direction and help their prey find Omi. Aya sprinted as he never would have believed possible towards Omi. The boy's arm was bloodied to no end, he seemed scared witless but with that he still went from task to task hunting down the bombs. As Aya reached him he yelped out-- "OMI! How many more!"

Omi replied in a sheepish, dead-tired tone, "Three more..." Aya grabbed him by his good arm and flew off in run near dragging the exhausted form behind him like a streamer.

Aya reached the next one, "Omi can you do this?"

The blond nodded and added a weak "Hai, Aya-kun..." Aya turned his katana to those foolish enough to follow too closely. After Omi clipped the wire sending the bomb into a dead paperweight Aya lifted Omi with a fast pull then rushed to the next bomb. By the time he got to the third bomb Omi was near bled to death, His hands shook as he cut the last and final wire and the cronies seemed to times five to their prior numbers. Aya lifted Omi and dove from the building in a sprint to the thickest of the crowd. Omi's eyes spun around, probably matching his head, and Aya made note, trying to comfort him held him close. While he did this he stripped off Omi's jacket to wrap it around Aya's waist, his coat draping Omi. As Omi looked pale and was breathing out fog like everyone else it almost seemed like a romantic notion. Aya continued to pull Omi further into the crowd to cross a stormy street, people like drops of rain in a monsoon- everywhere. And he meant it. EVERYwhere.

Finally as the goons were far enough but soon to be in eye range, the count down began. 10- 9- 8- the targets stepping closer and closer, Aya saw a familiar gleam of silver claws in a street-wear Hidaka, 7- 6- 5- closer still as Kudou's wires linched up another set, the remaining were almost on top of them yet still seemed not to have seen them-- Aya covered Omi's face with his chest, back facing the targets. If this was how it would end-- at least he'd die with some facade of saving a loved one. All he could think of doing to hide their faces and celebrate this death of honor- 4- 3- 2- Aya's lips dove tightly onto Omi's... 1...

As the ball dropped the bodies of four very unlucky henchmen fell, four of Omi's darts now wedged into two of their jugulars and two square in their eyes.

Shame, really. How every year at New Years a few people die, trampled to death-- so it always seems. Shame. Aya glanced at the newspaper print, satisfied that it was covered. Omi had managed to not bleed to death but that fevered blushing was starting to do something to Aya, and he wasn't sure it was a bad thing... or a good thing.

Maybe working on holidays isn't so bad, after all he got to stay close to his friends. As Aya watched his tea dreamily, Omi slipped into the room weak-kneed, the blood loss still having him strained. Yoji came into the room as well, first helping Omi hobble towards the chairs then just to irritate the hell out of Aya, he was certain.

"Hey Chibi, did you know that whoever you kiss on New Years Eve is said to be your lover for that year? And if you kiss that same person the next-- your lover forever?"

Omi blushed weakly and turned to face the glass, his eyes briefly catching Aya's.

Aya glared. "Kudou-- shi..."

Ken wobbled in, more tired than due to injury, "Hey that's funny Yotan-- don't you remember how last year Aya got so drunk he frenched Omi and Omi went mute for a week?"

"Yeah, about the same time Aya was down with a hang-over if I recall..." Omi blushed. Aya's eyes flared violently.

"SHI NE!" He swore, hitting Kudou in the head with the ceramic mug. Ken dodged and left the room immediately, Omi gasped slightly.

"Aya-kun..." Omi managed before Aya could catch Ken. "Is that true? Does that mean we'll be together forever?"

Aya's eye twitched, how naive was Omi? Was he disgusted by that? His voice... seemed more curious than disgusted.

"No, it's just some stupid supersticion, Omi."

Omi looked down and pouted, "That's too bad... I mean... it wouldn't be so bad? Would it?" Omi's blush was growing though it had yet to fade since the night before. Aya blinked. Was this what he thought it was?

"I don't believe in supersticions Omi. But that doesn't mean we can't try to prove one right."

Omi looked up at Aya, full genki eyes and a warm smile that made his fever seem chilled. "Promise Aya-kun?"

Aya approached Omi and kissed his eyelids. "Isn't that your line to me? I know I have a forever I can hold on to."

Fin.


End file.
